Chell
Chell is the main protagonist of the Portal series. She was a test subject at Aperture Science, who was tasked by the AI GLaDOS to solve tests with the Portal Gun for the sake of science. Background Not much is known about Chell's background other than the fact that she's a daughter of one of Aperture's employees, who brought Chell to Aperture Science during Bring Your Daughter to Work Day. At some point, she tried to enroll at Aperture Science as a test subject, but she was rejected because she was considered "too stubborn" to take the tests. However, one of Aperture's employees named Doug Ratmann rigged the system so that Chell would be qualified as a test subject, and placed her first in line because he believed that Chell had what it takes to defeat GLaDOS. Powers & Abilities * Superb Puzzle-Solving Skills: Chell has shown that she is smart enough to solve all of GLaDOS' puzzles, demonstrating that she is more than capable of taking advantage of situations to work-around barriers that would otherwise not be bypassed by normal means. Give Chell a puzzle to solve, and she'll solve it no matter what. Equipment * Portal Gun (Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device): Aperture Science's signature invention. The Portal Gun is a device that can shoot two different-colored portals (usually blue and orange) on a multitude of surfaces, ranging from walls to floors and even ceilings. The two portals will be linked, allowing for fast and instantaneous travel between two locations. The gun has unlimited ammo so it can be fired all the time without running out of energy. However, the gun can only fire one portal of each color at a time. For example, firing another orange portal will cancel the other pre-existing orange portal out. * Advanced Knee Replacements: Two devices surgically attached to Chell's knees. These were designed to cushion impacts from long falls, allowing Chell to survive drops from any height. * Long Fall Boots: Worn in tandem with the Advanced Knee Replacements, which further increases Chell's likelihood of surviving long falls. * Weighted Storage Cube: Metallic blocks that are commonplace around Aperture Science. Their primary use is to serve as a weight to activate floor buttons, but Chell can also use them for both offense (can be dropped on Turrets from above) and defense (can be used as a shield against harmful projectiles). * Weighted Companion Cube: Basically the same as the Weighted Storage Cube, but with hearts painted on it. The Companion Cube usually sees use as an escort block in puzzles, but still functions the same as its vanilla counterpart. It can apparently even hum a tune! * Weighted Pivot Cube: A cube that can redirect laser beams in any direction. Useful for activating devices or frying Turrets. * Mobility Gels: Three colored gels that were developed by the late CEO Cave Johnson. Chell can use her Portal Gun to redirect these gels into intended spots for use, and each of their colors represents their different functions. ** Repulsion Gel: A blue-colored gel that causes whatever touches it to bounce off its surface. Chell can use the Repulsion Gel to reach higher ledges, and also cover objects with this gel to make them bounce around uncontrollably which is useful for clearing out Turrets. ** Propulsion Gel: An orange-colored gel that increases the momentum of whatever touches it. Chell can use this gel to propel herself across surfaces at great speeds. ** Conversion Gel: A white-colored gel that can make any surface capable of supporting portals. Chell can use this gel to reach inaccessible areas and increase her overall usage of portals. Feats Strength * Chell has shown to be strong enough to lift heavy objects like the Weighted Cubes and Turrets single-handedly. Speed * Being able to survive long falls allows Chell to use her fall momentum to her advantage in tandem with her portals to fling herself across the air. At maximum height, Chell would've been falling at Terminal Velocity, so the speed of which she would've experienced upon exiting the portal would be around 195 km/h (120 mph) on average. Durability * Can shrug off bullets from Turrets. * Experienced the heat of the incinerator, which according to GLaDOS, burns at 4000 degrees Kelvin. * Can survive in deadly neurotoxin for up to six minutes. * Has survived a 5 km (3 mile) drop down an elevator shaft. * Apparently survived the dangerous effects of the Mobility Gels unscathed. ** According to Cave Johnson, the Repulsion Gel "does not like the human skeleton", referring to the fact that previous test subjects had their bones broken being covered in this stuff. Chell was covered in Repulsion Gel a multitude of times, and was unaffected by it. ** The Conversion Gel is made up of grounded moon rocks, which is really poisoness to the human body. Chell was covered in Conversion Gel a couple of times, and came out fine. * Can survive in the Excursion Funnel, which is made of asbestos. * Took the explosion of the booby-trapped stalemate association button set up by Wheatley. * Briefly survived being in the vacuum of space after Chell portals Wheatley to the Moon. Skill * Solved all of GLaDOS' tests, and later, the tests by Cave Johnson and Wheatley. * Outsmarted GLaDOS, who is shown to be more intelligent than Chell. * Eventually defeated GLaDOS. * Defeated Wheatley after he took over GLaDOS' role as Aperture's head AI. Weaknesses * The Portal Gun on its own is not an offensive weapon. Chell cannot use it directly on the Turrets themselves, so she has to rely on the environment in order to get great use of it. ** Also, only certain surfaces are capable of supporting portals. So unless Chell has some Conversion Gel to work with, many walls will negate the portals instantly. * Chell is not completely durable. Certain substances like toxic water and the high-energy pellet will kill her immediately. * Is implied to be completely silent, given her lack of communication as well as subtle mentions by both GLaDOS and Wheatley. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Valve